


Soft Kisses

by 小菓子 (Officer_Jennie)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [74]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E8%8F%93%E5%AD%90
Summary: Madara gets to know what it's like to have someone be soft and gentle with him.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211001
Kudos: 1





	Soft Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheIntellectualWeeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntellectualWeeb/gifts).



> Ryouji isn't mine and he's Awful and should be Ashamed of himself >:(

He’d never understood the phrase ‘peppered kisses’. There had never been anything soft about the battle of tongues and teeth, never anything but heated passion in the way his lips met another, so Madara had no foundation in which to build his understanding of butterfly trails across his skin or peppered affection.

Never before, anyway.

Ryouji loved his soft affections. Loved to lay Madara down - in front of the fireplace, on their bed, on the sofa, out on the back porch, anywhere he could really - and strip him bare, run his calloused hands up and down every inch of him, following them with his mouth. Sometimes with nips and licks, sometimes just soft pecks, sometimes he’d linger to leave his mark. It was something that baffled Madara because at first he saw no purpose behind it - until he realized the soft affections were the purpose themselves.

Soft. With _him_. Madara couldn’t fathom why Ryouji would be such but he never tried to stop him, never bothered to ask. Just let the man do as he pleased and found himself enjoying it anyway, learning slowly that the world didn’t have to be all rough and jagged edges.

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to come say hi if you're on tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officerjennie)


End file.
